


Unexpected Events

by RaeAnnisapancake



Series: Thiam20gayteen [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Day 1, M/M, The Gay Agenda, thiam20gayteen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeAnnisapancake/pseuds/RaeAnnisapancake
Summary: Liam comes out to Hayden and things go in an unexpected event.





	Unexpected Events

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’m posting this a day late but that’s okay. I’m probably going to post day 2 later today or early tomorrow.  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Tumblr: otp-thiam   
> Twitter: fandom_dreams

Liam woke up like every other morning. He got out of bed, got dressed, and went to school. Everything felt normal but Liam knew this wouldn't be a normal day. As soon as Liam opened his locker Hayden was there wrapping her arms around his waist. This was the moment, he had to tell her.

"Hi Hayden." He said.

"Hi Liam! So I was thinking tonight we could see a movie and maybe-"

"Hayden I'm gay." He said abruptly.

"What?" Hayden said in disbelief.

"I'm gay."

"Oh." Hayden was confused but understood.

"I have to go now." Liam was panicking. He shouldn’t of done that at that moment 

"Liam wait!" Liam looked down and continued to walk as fast as he could down the hall. He can't believe he just did that. He's been wanting to do this for so long that he couldn't believe he actually did.

The rest of the day went normally until it was time for Lunch. Liam sat down at his usual table and was met with silence from his friends. 

"Liam is it true?" Mason asked.

"Yes. I'm gay." Liam said.

"Okay cool." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Where's Hayden?" 

"Oh she didn't want to come because she needs time to process." Corey said.

"Oh okay." The rest of the day went by slowly like it normally does. 

When Liam got home he was surprised to see Hayden standing next to her car. She smiled brightly when she saw him and it made Liam a little nervous.

“Oh hi Hayden." Liam said loo

"Hi! So I processed what you said and I have a surprise for you!” Hayden seemed awfully cheerful and that kind of scared Liam.

"What is it?" Liam asked afraid of what it could be.

"More like who." Hayden walked to the passenger side door and opened it. A guy their age walked out and he smiled once he saw Liam. "This is my neighbor, Theo. He came out about a week ago and I thought it would be nice if I introduce the two of you."

"Hayden this is sweet of you but I don't know about this." Liam had no idea why Hayden thought this was a good idea

"Oh come on Liam, he's a nice guy."

"I'm sure he is but I'm still not sure."

"Just hang out with him for an hour or two and see where it goes." 

"Okay fine." Liam knew he was never going to win that fightX

"Great. I'll see you both later." Hayden said getting into her car and driving away.

"Hi." Theo said smiling.

"Um hi." Liam looked down at his hands to avoid eye contact. 

"I'm sorry if this is awkward. I wasn't aware Hayden was doing this. She just knocked on my door and told me to come with her."

"Oh okay." 

"Can I show you something?"

"Um yeah if you want to." Theo grabbed Liam's hand and guided him to the forest. Liam was confused until Theo guided him to a small patch of flowers near a river. "Wow this is beautiful." 

"Yeah, it's my favorite place to come and think about things." Theo said before sitting down. Liam stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do or what to say. "You know you can sit down right?"

"Oh yeah." Liam quickly sat down and stared at the grass on the ground.

"If you don't want to hang out with me you could leave.” Theo said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

“No! I mean, no it’s not that I don’t want to hang out with you. It’s just all of this happened way to fast and I haven’t had time to process this whole thing. I knew I was ready to come out today but I wasn’t aware it would lead to this.” Theo nodded.

“I understand completely. You know when I came out everything was a complete mess.” Theo said with a chuckle.

“Really?” 

“Yeah. Coming out is a big thing and it will be overwhelming but you just have to take it one step at a time.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Theo smiled before getting off of the ground. 

“How about we do this another time where you’re more focused?”

“Yeah I would like that a lot.”

“Okay here give me your phone.” Liam hands Theo his phone and Theo typed his number in. He handed Liam his phone back. Theo left and Liam was left alone in the woods.

Two weeks later was when they decided to meet again and this time it would be an actual date.


End file.
